tremorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tremors Wiki:Blocking guidlines
This page is going to explain the different blocking times, reasons and other things about it. Short blocks Sometimes users are only blocked, for a short period of time, ranging from a day to a week. #1 day - Normally for minor vandalism. Like adding unrelated images to articles, or removing good content. #2 days - Normally for minor vandalism, after being given one warning. For removing images from articles, and the same reasons stated above. #4 days - Normally for common vandalism, removing good content in large numbers, blanking two or three pages, blanking user talk pages, or editing another's user's page other than their own. #1 week - If the user refuses to listen about vandalizing articles, they will blocked for a week. Normally for blaking five or six pages, uploading new versions of the file different from what it should be. Example, uploading a picture of Nancy, under Burt.JPG. Extended blocks If a user continues vandalizing, their blocks will be extened back a week. #2 weeks - When the user starts blanking user pages, and adding to articles that should be deleted, or editing pages only add false information, fanart, uneeded profanity (outside of quotes and scripts). Like calling a character, a bitch. That SHOULD NOT be added at all. Rights to edit under IP adress will be removed, and that user SHOULD NOT create an account. #5 weeks - When a user begins using mild profanities (such as damn, hell or ass) against other users, they will blocked for five weeks. Also for strong multiple vandalizing on pages. Rights to create accounts and edit under their IP adress rights will be removed. #2 months - When a user begins using strong profanities (such as bastard, bitch, asshole, shit and fuck) against users, they'll blocked for anywhere from 10 to 13 weeks with NO question. They'll only be able to edit their user talk page and send emails. #3 months - When a user uses sexual words against another user, they'll be blocked without question. They'll have all their rights other than emailing users removed. #5 months - If a user uses very strong or religious profanites (such as motherfucker, goddamn, jesus or jesus christ), they have a five month block, which I feel is appropriate for ANYONE that dose so. They'll have their right to edit their talk page and send emails removed. They also won't be able to create another account, or edit under their IP adress. Strong blocks Normally consiting from 6 months to five years. You can't edit your talk page, you can't email, you can't edit pages, you can't create an account and you can't edit under your IP will apply to any block in this section. #6 months. Using "fuck, goddamn, motherfucker or jesus christ" multiple times by calling a user these names will get you a six month block. #1 to 5 years. Using the words mentioned above in your own user page, articles (other than quotes), templates, on the main page, or against users and wikia staff will get ALL rights removed. #After this you be banned blocked permantly, with all rights removed. Category:Site maintenance